


On Hospitality

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Peter is 19 years old, Peter is Tony's son, Trans Peter, non-IW compliant, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Bucky should feel awful. Tony Stark has done enough for him - forgiving him for everything, housing him, advocating for him in front of the UN - he should feelawfulfor fucking Tony Stark’s son behind his back.But he doesn’t. He sits in front of Tony in his lab and lies, and god, he can’t summon the moral wherewithal to just stop.





	On Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is like 19 years old in this, he’s trans and also Tony’s son. Bucky lives in Stark Tower under Tony’s invitation - this is just porn with daddy kink ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Bucky should feel awful. Tony Stark has done enough for him - forgiving him for everything, housing him, advocating for him in front of the UN - he should feel _awful_ for fucking Tony Stark’s son behind his back.

But he doesn’t. He sits in front of Tony in his lab and lies, and god, he can’t summon the moral wherewithal to just stop.

“Date night, huh?” Tony grins up at him as he sets in the last drill in his arm.

“Yep,” Bucky says, not an ounce of guilt in his chest. He flexes his wrist experimentally, watches in fascination as a low vibration shudders through his fingertips - so subtle he can barely feel it at his shoulder. He can’t wait to see Peter Parker-Stark riding his hand.

Tony pushes his safety goggles up his forehead and stands up, clapping Bucky on the shoulder. “Well, best of luck, Tinker Tailor. Remember to use protection, right?” He winks roguishly at him, and Bucky grins, imagining sucking his come out of Peter’s cunt until the kid’s screaming for more.

“Will do. Thanks again, Tony.”

He decides to surprise Peter with his new upgrade that night. He waits until the kid’s had dinner with his father and retired to his room, then makes his way up silently, the familiar path well memorized to avoid detection.

Peter is a sight to behold, splayed out on his bed surrounded by textbooks, little sleep shorts riding up his plump ass while he kicks his legs thoughtfully.

“Aren’t you a little dolled up for homework?” Bucky leans against the closed door and grins when Peter’s head snaps up, a huge smile lighting up his face.

“ _Bucky_!” He jumps off the bed and into Bucky’s arms, kissing and grabbing at him like they don’t live in the same goddamn building.

He lifts Peter up under his thighs, groaning when the kid tangles his fingers in his long hair and tugs. “Hungry for it, aren’t you?” He laughs as Peter sucks a hickey into his throat, knowing full well it’ll be gone by morning.

“Had _two exams_ and a lab report due,” Peter whines, grinding his hips into Bucky’s abs and letting him feel how warm he is between his legs.

“Poor thing,” Bucky croons, sitting on the edge of the bed. He balances Peter on his lap, his fingers creeping up the hem of those tiny shorts, rubbing little circles up his thighs. “You work so hard, don’t you baby?” He pushes his left thumb up the leg of the shorts, groaning when he feels the soft curls at Peter’s groin unimpeded by any underwear to speak of.

Peter moans softly, rolling his hips into Bucky’s touch and panting into his shoulder, slender fingers squeezing near painfully tight. “ _Ahh_ , yeah, studied so hard,” he sighs, kissing hungrily at Bucky’s skin. “Was _so_ stressed out today.”

“You know,” Bucky murmurs in a low voice as he pushes against the apex of Peter’s thighs, “for a nerd, you’re awful slutty.” He sinks his metal thumb into the wet heat between Peter’s legs, his cock throbbing at how easily he slips right in. Peter twitches in his lap, nodding eagerly as he pets his insides nice and slow.

It’s a little hard with Peter’s shorts still on, but he strokes his thumb in harder and, right when he knows Peter’s adjusted to the intrusion, he lets his metal arm begin vibrating at a low, dull buzz.

“Oh _fuck_!” Peter cries, convulsing in Bucky’s arms. His cunt squeezes tight all around Bucky’s thumb and he moans loudly, throwing his head back.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Bucky warns even as he’s grinning, baring his teeth as he shoves Peter’s little shorts aside and thrusts in two more fingers. When Peter just cries out louder, Bucky rolls them onto the bed, scattering textbooks everywhere as he clamps his right hand down tight over the kid’s mouth. “Don’t want your daddy to hear us,” he growls, fucking his fingers in deep.

Peter’s eyes roll back in his head at his words and that sweet cunt spasms around him, and then he’s coming with a muffled scream, his lithe body twisting with the force of his orgasm.

“Yeah, that’s it, good boy. Look at you, handsome little thing, aren’t you?” As Peter shudders through the aftershocks and huffs for breath, Bucky gently pulls his fingers out and tears those sleep shorts off of Peter’s long legs, throwing them carelessly to the side.

“Whuh-- what _is_ that?” Peter wheezes, his legs still twitching.

“This?” Bucky raises his left hand to his lips and sucks Peter’s arousal from his fingertips, obscene licking noises filthy between them. Locking eyes with Peter, he lowers himself down between his legs and presses his thumb against the swollen pink head of Peter’s cock. “Just a few minor tweaks.”

“No, no wait Buck-- _ahhn_ , oh _fuck_ me!” Peter shoves his own wrist in his mouth this time as Bucky’s thumb vibrates at a high frequency against him. He twists his hips like he’s trying to get away, but Bucky just chases him up the bed, rubbing persistently against his hard little cock.

“You know what your daddy told me, baby?” Bucky gives him a shit-eating grin, sliding his index and middle fingers into Peter’s dripping cunt and thrusting in all the way. “Said I could _ruin_ you for anyone else. Your daddy warned me, said you’d be _squealing_ for it, addicted like a little cockdrunk slut.” Tony hadn’t said anything of the sort - not in so many words and certainly not knowing it would be his own kid getting fucked stupid - but it does the trick, Peter writhes and shudders as he rides his hips up into Bucky’s hand, coming apart at the seams.

“Mmmph, yeah, please daddy,” Peter babbles, the word slipping out unnoticed as he grabs Bucky’s wrist, grinding greedily against his merciless fingers, “ _please_ , want your cock!”

Bucky doesn’t think he can hold off much longer anyways - he eases his fingers back and slides his length in easily, grunting as that tight, delicious warmth swallows him up, slurping and sucking at his cock. “Yeah baby, c’mon, beg Daddy to fuck you,” he snarls, rutting Peter down into the mattress.”

“ _Daddy_!” Peter wails, legs wrapping tight around Bucky’s waist, “Daddy, _please_ , use me-- _ahh_!” Bucky slides a soaked finger between Peter’s asscheeks and presses into his hole, grunting as his cock and finger are squeezed in twin sensations. “Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ my little hole,” Peter urges, tossing his head back as Bucky vibrates the metal finger in his ass. “ _Oh_! C’mon Daddy, wanna feel your come, _oh_ , please Daddy, stuff me with your cock--!”

Bucky curses into Peter’s throat, his filthy words dragging him over the edge. He growls as tight walls clamp down all around him, pumping hot come into that warm little cunt all while Peter screams for his daddy’s cock.

Peter yanks him down for a messy kiss, all teeth and moaning like a whore -- and then the door slams open and a repulsor whines, loud and terrifying.

“ _Dad_!” Peter shrieks, and Bucky’s still grunting through the last of his orgasm as he warily looks over his shoulder.

Tony is pale as a ghost, the Iron Man gauntlet aimed straight at Bucky’s face as he watches his son writhe on the Winter Soldier’s cock, one metal finger buried knuckle-deep in that pert little ass. “You were…” he starts, his voice hoarse, “I-- FRIDAY said you were calling for me.”

“Fuck,” Peter whimpers, and Bucky can feel his cunt spasming tight and hot around him as the kid comes right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Winterspider with me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
